


The Fallen

by MeowMeowtheNekomata



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowtheNekomata/pseuds/MeowMeowtheNekomata
Summary: What if it wasn't Sebastian who "saved" Ciel at the alter, but a fallen angel saving Ciel before his demise.O.Cs = Original Characters (Don't worry they'll die in the end)Pairings: One-sided Lizzie x Ciel, Maybe Sebastian x Ciel, and Can be taken Platonic or Romantic Grell x O.CI'm not to much into pairings in Black Butler, so I'm okay with all pairings





	

The wind howls as the creature falls out of heaven, out the corner of her mind, she 'sees' suffering, children suffering by the hands of a cult.

  
'That's not I want to hear, see, feel, taste, or touch!'

  
As she fell she faces and teleported to the suffering cries of children, one in particular with the powerful desire, and agony and the other on the marble alter too late to save.  
'I can still save this human!'

  
"What do you what to want, child?"

  
"Kill them"

  
"Alright, as your command." as she raises her wings, glowing with an ominous grey light. With a gentle swing of her hand all the men in the sacrificial alter were sliced clean, only blood spilt on the floor and not a drop on her pure white, gold, and silver rode. With a swift turn, as once white and grey feathers fluter down and obtain the blood of the sinners. As she tear open the cage bars which holds the young boy and gives him a hand, waiting for him to grab her hand and decide, would he choose a path of darkness of a sinner, revenge, or choose the other, the path of light, of a saint, forgiving. No matter what path this child chooses, she would follow and protect this child to prove God how wrong he is with humans, demons, and reaper deserve more than just two chances.

  
'To this child, with this child I will achieve my designed utopia' With her hand still waiting for the boy to hold, she spoke with shaking, bell like voice "Choose boy, choose your path!"  
"Revenge, I want my enemies the people behind this ceremony at the bottom of my feet, and have a taste of my humiliation, despair, and pain, I want revenge!"

  
"Are you sure, you take this path, and God shall turn his head away from you, and you will never be forgiven, you will never see the gates of paradise opening for you, banished in hell for all eternity. Is this what you want, boy? This contract with me, a Fallen Angel?"

  
"I do not care, I gave up on God a long time ago, if exact my revenge shall damn me to hell, then so shall it be then, I will not hesitate to crushing enemies that are in my way. So yes, I shall take your contract you will my servant and obey everything I say!" he declared, and ordered as he grasp the Fallen Angel's hand firmly as both walk out of that stone sacrificial chamber and jail cells into the fields of grass, weeds, and wild flowers.

  
With a hidden smug smile full of hope, she bowed down with one leg so precise and elegant, reminding you that she was not human. "Yes, my young master." she spoke with a gentle but still clear and stern motherly voice, and with in a second her feathers flutter around her, turning into a whirlwind as she breaks free from this breeze, her human form comes out of her storm with a motherly smile on her gentle face. As the child turns around to look at her with a better look, with eyes growing larger with shock, the angel has a pale perfect like skin, eyes as blue as the clear sunny day with no cloud in sight and shaped just like his mother's eyes, and with his mother like smile, his past scars teared opens a bit until he forces them to heal.

  
"My young master, may I as your maid ask for your name?" She asked politely, with a curtsy.

  
A hesitation is noted, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of the Phantomhive Manor, and from now on you, my maid you will never lie to me, you understand?"

  
"Oh? Young master? You ask me not to lie yet your quite a liar too-"

  
A harsh glare from the young earl, telling her that it's none of her business. 'My, my quite a brat we go here, oh boy' she turns around, "Well, young master let's return to the manor shall we?"

"I do not know where the manor is." Ciel said foolishly and yet with a aura of confidence, that almost made the Fallen Angel laugh, at the irony. "Well then young master, shall we go find your home?", She claimed as she swiftly turned with the wind, facing away from the young child, and took a step forward however a small tug on her dress pulled her back.

"Yes, Young master? Is there anything else you wish to ask?" She tilted her head and gave the child a small glance.

  
"Fallen Angel what is your name?"

  
She turn around and faced the young earl, and lean down to face him. "My name will be anything, my young master, anything you wish."


End file.
